


Trick Or Treat?

by calime



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calime/pseuds/calime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of traditions and undercurrents. May contain sap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick Or Treat?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal highlander100 114th Challenge "The Veil Is Thin:All Hallows'"
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, if recognisable.

  
Socks and the sword, the black jeans will do, the sweater, the coat, mustn't forget the good single malt, picked with care the day before.

Lock the door, down the street, he has somewhere to be. Round the corner, he finds himself whistling, he comes bearing gifts, but he's no Greek to be wary of.

Though, when in Rome... what's that they say?

He knocks.

"Trick or treat?" to the opening door.

"I can never guess with you," amusement in the answer, welcoming.

"I forgot the mask," he offers.

"Good," the brilliant smile a promise, "You don't need one here."


End file.
